CHERUB: How Ryuzaki became L
by Yukiru-4-eva
Summary: Ever wondered how L became who he is today? This story goes back to visit the 12 year old Ryuzaki as he becomes the best detective in the world! this story is a crossover with CHERUB no SLASH!


CHERUB: How Ryuzaki became L

If there was one thing that Ryuzaki Tanaka hated most of all in the whole world, it was science class. Not that science itself was the worst thing in the world, in fact it was far from it, but year 8 science with Mrs. Boots was the last place and self respecting high school student would want to find themselves on a Friday afternoon.

Mrs. Boots's idea of teaching science was very straightforward. 1) Sit class in straight rows in front of a heavily stained whiteboard, 2) Get said class to get out all necessary equipment, aka notebooks and pens, while copying out three entire pages of the school issue textbook out on to the whiteboard, 3) Sit on but while watching the poor unfortunate souls of year 8 science copy out these three pages, even though they could have just as easily be photocopied out of the book and the lesson could have been spent actually teaching.

Two things were making science that day even more unbearable then normal. It was he second to last lesson of the day, the lesson straight after lunch, and it was dark and raining outside, normally this would not bother Ryuzaki, but he had made plans for that afternoon which had been canceled because of the rain. There was also the little problem of Mia Smith. Mia was the class suck up and snitch, always dressed perfectly, long blond hair pulled in to a perfect ponytail, nails shiny and clean, and her book was always covered in pony prints and her hand writing impeccable. But Mia also happened to be the class bitch, and her favorite target to make fun of was Ryuzaki's mum.

No one could really tell why Ryuzaki's mum was her favorite target, she was neither old nor fat, but her English was extremely bad. So bad in fact that almost everybody except people who spoke Japanese fluently would not be able to tell what she was saying. Normally Mia and her not-so-subtle teasing was like water rolling off a ducks back to Ryuzaki, but today the rain, science class and the fact that he had been up to 2am that morning playing video games had lowered his tolerance, and with forty five minuets left of class Ryuzaki could hardly keep his eyes on the work in front of him, especially with Mia sitting only three seats down from him and making rude comments about his mother every five seconds.

"Ryuzaki's mums English is so bad that I'm surprised that they even let her in the country!" exclaimed Mia loud enough for the comment every person around her, and yet not loud enough to catch Mrs. Boots attention.

Sighing as he looked up from his workbook, Ryuzaki could see Mia's cronies nodding along dumbly, while stealing glances at him with a look of… pity in their eyes. God that was really getting on his nerves. Why were they pitying him? Shaking his head slightly Ryuzaki turned back to his attention back to his book, he didn't think that he could stand much more of this today. He was able to concentrate on his work for… three minuets before Mia started up again.

"You know," she started, looking thoughtfully ahead, "I wouldn't be surprised if they sent her back to Japan or something, since it is obvious that she just doesn't belong here… if that happens Ryuzaki will have to go with her, but don't worry Ryuzaki" Mia said, turning toward him and putting a smile on her face "you guys wont be missed that much!"

That was the last straw for Ryuzaki, standing up suddenly and letting his chair fall backwards, he strode over to Mia and pulled her up and out of her chair by her school-issue top. Ignoring the shocked stairs and the order from Mrs. Boots telling Ryuzaki to let go of Mia and return to his seat, Ryuzaki started shouting, "Will you just shut up! Stop going on and on about my mother and her accent! We all know that she cant speak very good English, so stop going on and on about things you don't know!"

No reply followed his words, ether because Mia, and the rest of the class, was too stunned by his outburst to make any kind on noise, or because they were simply waiting for Mrs. Boots to do something. But it didn't seem like she was going to do anything either, but he was only going by the fact that she was still standing at he front of the classroom staring at him as if he was an alien from a distant land.

Getting fed up with the lack of response from Mia, Ryuzaki grabbed her by her arms and shoved her backwards, and into the wall behind her. What happened next shocked him so much that it seemed to happen in slow motion. As Mia hit the wall behind her she turned her head to the side, and as she did so a stray nail that was slightly sticking out of the wall punctured her cheek. As she turned her head back to face Ryuzaki, he was shocked to see a steady stream of crimson blood flowing out of a long gash of her cheek and started to back away slowly.

The sight of blood in her classroom startled Mrs. Boots into action, "Mr. Tanaka you are in extremely serious trouble young man!" she shouted, emerging out from behind her desk and started to move towards him, hands outstretched as if approaching a scared wild animal.

The room was silent and Ryuzaki was starting to panic, turning around slightly so that he was facing the slowly approaching Mrs. Boots he calculated his options, 1) stay here, possibly get expelled, and have black marks against his name for the rest of his life, or 2) make a run for it and deal with everything later. Although Ryuzaki had always prided himself on his intelligence, he obviously was throwing all of it out of the window today, especially when he settled on option number two.

Making his way slowly over to the door, Mrs. Boots, seeming to know what he was going to try and do, positioned herself so that she was blocking most of the passageway between the desks (that being said it was a rather easy task on her part, she was after all a rather… chunky teacher). Not one to be stopped when his mind was made up, Ryuzaki somehow came to the irrational conclusion that brute force would be the best way to get past any obstacle at that point in time, and that included Mrs. Boots.

Not even bothering to ask her to move out of the way, Ryuzaki hunched his shoulders over and lowered his head slightly and charged right at the now prone figure of Mrs. Boots. Having no time to move out of the way, poor not-so-old Mrs. Boots was somehow bowled over my Ryuzaki who did not stop to even see if she was ok as he darted out of the classroom. Shouts of "you have really done it this time Tanaka!" followed him as he darted down the corridor and out of the school grounds.

_To be continued…_

(--)

_A.N. Well that is the first chapter of this new story DONE!!! To be honest I don't know if any one will read this or if it is even good enough to be posted on the net, but I thought it would be a good filler while waiting to see if I am accepted in to Uni and until my muse bites on my other story "Anyone For Tennis?"_

_Ok, well this is set in England, when Ryuzaki/L is 12 years old, but because I am Australian and don't know the British education system I am basing it on my own high school experiences… also please excuse the spelling and grammatical errors… it is almost midnight and I am sick._

_Oh and by the way, things will be explained a lot more in the next chapter, K?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or CHERUB or and of the plots and/or characters from either of these manuscripts… anything else is just ramblings from my insane brain!_

_Peace out,_

_Yukiru-4-eva!_


End file.
